Estúpido, sádico y enamorado
by Koroshi Death
Summary: Un niño huérfano, un hombre casado con una mujer que no puede tener hijos lo han adoptado, pero sus traumas lo guiarán a sentir celos por "su madre" ¿Cuál es el motivo? SebastiánxCiel!
1. Sádico encuentro

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis fics Todos los viernes sin falta._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene yaoi, violación, shota, OOC por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Bueno, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo sin escribir, escribir es mí pasión y por eso deseo compartirlo con todos ustedes.  
Terminé de escribir Sex Academy que consta de sólo diez capítulos, por lo cual tuve que encaminarme OBLIGATORIAMENTE en un nuevo fic sobre esta pareja que tanto amo.  
Espero les guste, aunque está realmente CUACK xDDD_

* * *

**Sádico encuentro  
**

_La mansión arde en llamas… Y mis padres están en el…_

_Mí familia fue asesinada… Y mi alma también…_

_Ahora estoy secuestrado… Sólo jaulas encuentro a mí alrededor…_

_Pero cuando está alguien a mí lado… Es sólo para unirse como perdedor…_

_Ahora que me han sacado… Puedo verme aquí, acostado…_

_Me han marcado con un hierro… Mí dignidad fue arrebatada…_

_Incluso mi hombría me abandona… Simplemente ya… No me queda nada…_

Así yacía en las calles de Londres el cuerpo de un niño no mayor de seis años, ropas rotas, sangre en los pantalones, con rastros de golpes e incluso con una marca en su cuerpo… Inconsciente y pequeño, delgado y a la vez tan bello… ¿Quién era el?

Justo por ahí después del trabajo, un hombre casado y muy bien parecido camina por esos barrios, trabaja duro, es bueno en lo que hace y por eso mismo le va tan bien, aunque aún vive en barrios pobres y peligrosos.

En su trayecto encuentra un saco, un saco cualquiera que pudo haber ignorado, si no fuera por el hecho de que había una pequeña mano asomándose desde afuera ¿Un muerto?

No cualquiera tiene las agallas para enfrentarse a una situación así, sin salir huyendo o llamar a la policía antes de abrir el saco.

Debido a la zona en la cual vivía con su esposa con la cual tormentosamente no podían tener hijos, siempre portaba una navaja en caso de emergencia, bueno, este era el momento preciso para usarla.

Toma el saco y lo corta, tratando obviamente de así no lastimas a quien estuviera adentro, si es que aún vivía.

La siguiente escena deja helado a cualquiera…

Era un muchacho hermoso sin superar los seis años, su cabello azul oscuro no brillaba por lo opaco y sucio que estaba, su piel que algún día fue blanca y perfecta, ahora estaba adornada en sangre y heridas de golpes. Sacando al niño del saco, comprueba en sus pantalones manchas de sangre… Seguramente también fue violado…

Aún así, su cuerpo estaba cálido y respiraba, no pudo evitar sentirse triste al tener a un niño tan pequeño y hermoso en aquel estado entre sus brazos, el más que nada deseaba ser padre… Pero… ¿Cómo los padres de este niño pudieron permitir que eso sucediera? Aquello era un delirio…

Se sorprendió al comprobar que sus ojos también tenían un hermoso tono azul, los abrió lentamente, brindándole su calor, acunándolo, como el niño que era.

El niño se aferró a el sin saber quien era, le inspiraba confianza, aquel cuerpo se sentía cálido… Amplio y protector, aunque le rompió el corazón el tener que llamar de igual manera a la policía para que vinieran a hacerse cargo del niño, seguramente fue secuestrado y su familia lo buscaba desesperado. Aunque se sintió triste, pidió a la policía que le informaran del estado del niño.

Al cabo de unos meses, tal y como el pidió, la policía le informó a Sebastián Michaelis que el niño al terminar su tratamiento después de tanto maltrato y comprobar su violación, sería mandado a un orfanato para ser dado en adopción.

-¿Adopción? ¿Y sus padres? – Pregunta el hombre extrañado.

-El muchacho nos informó que su mansión estaba siendo incendiada… Y que recordaba que su nombre era Ciel Phantomhive, gracias a esa información pudimos recopilar los datos de sus padres, ellos fallecieron la tarde que lo secuestraron y no tiene más familiares, por lo que ha sido dado de alta en el hospital y enviado al orfanato.

Al enterarse de este acontecimiento, el y su esposa Rosette decidieron comenzar los tramites para la adopción del menor, lo cual no fue muy difícil, ya que Sebastián al enterarse de que estaba en el orfanato, fue a verlo, y el muchacho apenas lo vio, corrió hacia el y lo abrazó como si lo conociera de toda una vida.

Pudieron notar esa confianza incondicional que percibía el niño en aquel adulto, lo que hizo los trámites más rápidos.

Al pasar algunos años, Ciel ya iba al colegio y tenía completamente claro que aquellos no eran sus padres… El problema eran las noches… Si… Todas… Las noches…

-Papá… - Susurra Ciel, un menor de ya once años, siendo acunado en su cama por su padre adoptivo.

-¿Si, mí pequeño? – Responde acariciando su mejilla.

-Esta noche… Duerme conmigo…

_Últimamente siempre pedía eso ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

-¿Por qué, pequeño? Desde hace un tiempo que estás bastante extraño… ¿Te hicieron algo en el colegio?

-No… Es que siempre… Tengo pesadillas…

Al escuchar esto, se fue del cuarto a informarle a su esposa que esa noche la pasaría en el cuarto del menor, a lo cual volvió con su pijama puesta y se acostó junto a el.

-Ahora si, mí campeón… - Lo abraza mientras este se acurruca en su pecho, abrazándolo también – Ahora que estamos más tranquilos, dime… ¿Qué pesadillas tienes?

-Me veo en una jaula… Como hace cinco años atrás… Últimamente esas pesadillas son mas frecuentes que antes… Puedo ver… Al maldito que me maltrató… Y a los que me hicieron esta marca… Aunque portaban mascaras… Papi yo… Puedo… Sentir…

-No sigas, pequeño… - Dice este acariciando sus suaves cabellos – Sólo te atormentas… Trata de olvidar ese pasado tan triste y cruel…

-Papi yo lo intento… Pero es que no puedo… - Sebastián levanta el rostro del niño, conectando de esta manera sus miradas, provocando un insistente e incómodo sonrojo por parte del más joven.

-Ciel… Rosette y yo estamos aquí para ti, para lo que necesites… Jamás te dejaremos solo ni permitiremos que algo así te vuelva a pasar… Ella y yo te amamos…

-Papá… - Musita volviendo a hundir su cabeza entre los pijamas del hombre, intentando de esta manera dormir.

**Flash Back**

Estaba en esa jaula, llevaba días allí sin comer, solo en esa habitación de ceremonia, hasta que alguien llegó a acompañarlo, era un niño un poco mayor que el, al cual desnudaron y metieron a otra jaula cercana.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunta Ciel sonriendo, al fin tenía compañía.

-¿Cómo puedes sonreír? – Responde el otro muchacho abrazando sus piernas con vergüenza al estar desnudo - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Unos días… No sé cuántos… - Ciel sonríe – Mis papás seguramente vendrán pronto por mí, así que los estoy esperando.

-¿Eso crees, no? – Responde el amargado, cuando su conversación es interrumpida por el líder de los tipos de túnica.

-Vine a darte la bienvenida, pequeño niño – Dice acercándose al muchacho recién llegado, sacándolo de su jaula.

-¡Espera, enfermo! ¡No me toques de esa manera! – El muchacho de quince años se indigna al notar como ese hombre comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo, Ciel se agarraba a la jaula impactado, queriendo salir y ayudar a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Señor! ¡Déjelo ir! – Grita Ciel, cuando el hombre toma del brazo bruscamente al muchacho y se lo lleva a otro lado, aún así, sin poder verlo, pudo escuchar sus llantos y gritos de dolor… Después de eso… El nunca más volvió…

Siguieron pasando los días y no sabía nada de el, aunque el olor a descomposición lo tenía mareado, llevaba casi una semana sólo a pan y a agua.

El momento más feliz de su triste estadía, fue cuando lo liberaron de su jaula, el niño sonrió y abrazó al tipo que lo sacó.

-Gracias, gracias ¿Vinieron ya mis padres a buscarme, verdad? – El tipo no hizo más que reír a carcajadas y tomó del brazo al niño, llevándolo a una habitación con un olor putrefacto, al encender unas velas pudo ver el cadáver del muchacho en descomposición, el… Era su amigo - ¿Lo mataron? E… Esta muerto… Señor… - Emite Ciel aún trabado y con el rostro pálido, acercándose al cadáver, cuando es detenido, quitan con brutalidad sus ropas, tirándolas al suelo - ¿Señor…? – Pronuncia el menor algo extrañado ante la brutalidad de aquel individuo, que no hizo más que volver a soltar una maliciosa risa y tirar al niño al suelo.

Una vez en el suelo sus caderas son levantadas con violencia, y sin ningún tipo de preparación, es penetrado.

Aquel grito de dolor que el menor emitió sería algo que jamás olvidaría en su vida, cuando en sus cortos seis años fue maltratado de aquella manera.

Pudo verse después con una manta roja, rodeado por tipos que lo apresaban para hacerle la marca sublime de la bestia…

Cuando al despertar, se ve arrollado por unos cálidos y suaves brazos… Aquel era… Sebastián…

**Fin Flash Back**


	2. Sádica comparación

_Bueno, aquí publiqué este capítulo antes que en la otra página, eso es milagro ya que siempre en la otra página suelo tener dos o tres capítulos más avanzados mis fics xDD _

_Cuidense adiós y ojalá lo disfruten, por favor leer el PD!! _

_Ah, y por cierto, disculpen el episodio tan corto. _

**_Lo explicaré:_**

_Este fic consta de sólo cinco episodios, así que espero que los disfruten al máximo._

_**Advertencias:** _

_Para aquellos que no les gusta el drama, el dolor y la violación, por favor no lo lean, este fic en particular contiene de aquellas escenas más común de lo que aparenta en sus cortos cinco episodios, por favor, si no les gusta, no lo lean, o podrán terminar con una mala opinión sobre esta misma._

**_Aclaración:_**

_Este fic esta fuera de lugar y OCC porque es un AU!! Se desarrolla en el siglo XXI, por ahí en el 2.000 - 2.004, así que como tal, las personalidades de los personajes tampoco concuerdan con la serie original en sí.  
_

* * *

**Sádica comparación**

-Ciel… Pequeño… - Una voz femenina lo arrullaba, acariciaba sus mejillas mientras al mismo tiempo un cuerpo más grande lo abrazaba.

Abre lentamente sus ojos para ver a Rosete despertándolo cariñosamente y sentir a su padre abrazándolo, este aún dormía.

-Rosete… - Pronuncia Ciel aún entre dormido, su madre aún no entendía por qué a ella la llamaba "Rosete" de aquella forma tan fría, mientras le pedía a Sebastián casi todas las noches que durmiera con el, cuando le pedía que lo duchara, que le cocinara, lo llamaba "Papi" "Papito" "Papá", Seguramente era normal, casi siempre los hijos varones aprecian más a su padre.

Se sentaron en el living comedor, menos mal era fin de semana, dos días para descansar del fastidioso colegio, sus padres sentados frente a el, comiendo, conversando, casi sin tomarlo en cuenta, cuando notó como Sebastián miraba picaronamente a Rosete y por debajo de la mesa acariciaba su pierna, ambos reían y se daban besitos cortos.

Le parecía extraño, lo odiaba, pero sentía tanta rabia al verlos así, aunque sus compañeros de curso lloraban cuando sus padres se separaban y eran felices cuando regresaban, Ciel parecía ser mas feliz cuando peleaban que cuando estaban bien.

Rosete no disimulaba cuando tenía relaciones sexuales con su padre, seguramente era demasiado bueno en eso como para intentar siquiera gemir más despacio.

Cuando escuchaba esos gemidos, recordaba su pasado…

Esos gemidos roncos de su padre se parecían a los de aquel tipo cuando…

-¡Basta! – Exclama tomándose la cabeza y hundiéndola entre sus piernas - ¿Por qué tengo que seguir recordando todo eso? Desde aquel día ya no soy el mismo… Desde aquel día... Me siento más atraído por chicos que por chicas ¿Es eso normal? Maldita sea… ¿Por qué a veces pienso que me gustaría estar en el lugar de Rosete? ¿No me estaré volviendo loco? Maldita sea, la culpa de todo eso es del maldito que me hizo daño… Necesito… Aliviar mí pasado… Aliviar mis emociones después de tantas noches de ser violentado… Por un perro…

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron "Normalmente"…

Su padre y Rosete parecían cada vez más felices… En la noche también se escuchaban los gemidos de la perra… Un momento… ¿Por qué perra si es la esposa?

-Pequeño, te ves extraño hoy… - Comenta Sebastián acariciando los cabellos del menor, quien le da la espalda.

-Estoy cansado – Responde simplemente – Tu también deberías estarlo ¿No? – Sebastián comprendió inmediatamente la idea y sonrojo un poco.

-Lo siento, deberíamos ser mas cautelosos – Lo abraza por la espalda.

-Suéltame.

-¿Acaso me estás celando?

-Tómalo como quieras – El mayor sonríe tiernamente ante el menor, quitándole la ropa y metiéndolo a la cama - ¿Esta noche te quedarás conmigo? – Pregunta con cierto tono de inocencia, sonriendo.

Su padre se dirige a su cuarto, como siempre lo hacía, a informar a su esposa que esa noche la pasaría con el menor, volviendo como siempre con su pijama puesta, mientras Ciel le hacía un espacio en su cama.

-Tu amas a Rosete ¿Verdad? – Pregunta mientras es arrollado por los brazos del mayor, sintiendo su cálido y suave aliento golpear contra su boca.

-Claro, es mí esposa – Responde con simplicidad – Pero a ti te amo también, mi pequeño campeón.

-¿Me amas? Pero… ¿De qué manera?

-Como tendría que amarte nada mas – Responde, el niño se desilusiona un poco.

Sebastián cierra sus ojos intentando dormir, cuando siente que unos labios se posan sobre los suyos.

-¿C… Ciel? – Pregunta extrañado cuando siente la desesperada e inexperta boca intentando besarlo sin éxito, alejándolo de el - ¡Ciel! – Exclama enojado, pero Ciel vuelve a lanzarse sobre el, abriéndose de piernas sobre el más grande, abrazándolo con fuerzas alrededor del cuello, besándolo con ansias.

Esos pequeños, húmedos y cálidos labios lo cautivaron, el debería ya ser un adulto que se sepa controlar, pero no encontró el "Por qué" de que en ese instante, el cuerpo pequeño lo enloqueciera y lo hiciera desear estar en el, tocarlo…

Pero que inmoral y poco inteligente conducta, primero que nada, el menor era su hijo adoptivo, segundo, tenía once años… Tercero… ¡Es un niño de su mismo sexo! Pero ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando tomó al niño y lo posó con violencia debajo de el para desabrochar su pijama y besar sus pezones?

-Ah… Pa… pá… - Gemía retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo del mayor, este metía su mano debajo del pequeño bóxer, cuando abre los ojos y observa a su pequeño con ojos llenos de lujuria, un hilillo fino y casi visible de saliva escurrir por su mentón, sus pezones brillantes por la saliva del padre, y su mano húmeda en el pene de su hijo ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se pone de pie, en su cuerpo aún se notaba su bulto entusiasmado, el pequeño Ciel miraba desde la cama la conducta de su supuesto padre.

-Nunca me vuelvas a pedir que duerma contigo – Pronuncia enojado, saliendo y dando un disimulado, pero fuerte portazo tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Cualquiera se hubiera imaginado que ante eso, el menor seguramente abrazaría sus piernas y comenzaría a llorar, pero no, se quedó sentado, mirando la puerta, recordando la reacción de su padre… Ese "Nunca más" No era más que una vil amenaza…

Una sonrisa maquiavélica surcó su rostro por completo, eso no había sido más que la muestra involuntaria de un "Sí".

* * *

_** Pd!!** Tengo que hacer una acotación **desagradable!! **Día a día reviso mi mail y me encuentro con innumerables correos de que tales y tales personas me han agregado a Favorite Story o Story Alert, en verdad no es que me desagrade, pero es que en comparación a eso casi no hay comentarios!!_

_Un consejo!! : Cuando algo les gusta **APOYENLO!** Porque no saben cuánto la persona que está detrás de lo que ustedes leen, les agradece cuando recuerdan dejar un comentario ya sea positivo o negativo sobre su trabajo!_

_Por favor no lo olviden!!! Porque en realidad ésta página web está bastante aburrida para subir sus fics!! Y esto puede conllevar consecuencias como por ejemplo que el autor no quiera seguir publicando más aquí sus obras!!_

_Gracias por leer y por favor tomenlo en cuenta._


	3. Sádicos recuerdos

**Información**

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 3 fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Estúpido, sádico y enamorado] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

**Advertencias**

_Este fic contiene violación, shota, tortura, yaoi, si no gustas de este contenido no lo leas._

**Agradecimientos**

_0.-0.0, Haruka-chan, , The beauty of insanity, Suffere, Yura, Girl-Darkness, x'asis-chan'x y Angie2000_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas._

**Comentario personal del autor**

_Actualizo por adelantado (8)_

* * *

**Sádicos recuerdos**

Abrazaba sus piernas, habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Sebastián había abandonado con rabia la habitación, miraba hacia las cortinas el reflejo de la luna golpear su ventana, sonreía todavía, era una sonrisa sádica y manipuladora… Aquí Ciel… No es la víctima.

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastián disimulaba su enojo hacia el menor ante Rosete, no quería que esta última se enterara de lo acontecido anoche.

Ciel acariciaba deliberadamente la pierna de su padre por debajo de la mesa, su entrepierna, e incluso intento abrir su cremallera cuando este lo pateó con fuerzas, siguieron transcurriendo los días, Sebastián mantenía marcada la distancia entre el y su hijo, Rosete reía cuando veía a su hijo coquetearle a su marido "Aquello no era más que un juego"… Decía ella.

Una noche, vario tiempo después de lo sucedido, el mayor sale de la cama con una terrible urgencia de sus necesidades fisiológicas, no escucha la ducha correr, entra al baño y Ciel abría la cortina para sacar una toalla.

-Sebastián… - Musita Ciel tomando la toalla, el mayor abre nuevamente la puerta para salir, pero es detenido – Espera… ¿Ya te quieres ir? Papi… - Sonríe – He notado que mucho tiempo te has estado negando a aceptarlo… - Deja caer la toalla - ¿Amas mucho a mamá? – Ciertamente, era la primera vez que la llamaba "Mamá" ¿Acaso lo hacía para darle más culpa?

-Ciel, esto esta mal ¿Sabes?

-Si, papi… - Lo arrincona un poco más, sacando su pene erecto y masturbándolo, Sebastián jadeaba, ese niño era demasiado… Erótico…

Pero de un sólo golpe lo deja esta vez a el contra la pared, apretándolo con fuerzas.

-Dejé pasar que por casi tres semanas me coquetearas, Ciel – Pronuncia con enojo mientras oprime más los hombros del joven, jadeando un poco de dolor – Pero yo estoy casado con Rosete y tu eres un niño ¡No sé los detalles de tú pasado! ¡Pero estoy seguro que por eso te estas comportando de esta manera! ¡Hijo no hagas estupideces! ¡Eres mí hijo!

-No, tu no eres mí papá… - Musita Ciel como un leve susurro – Tu eres Sebastián Michaelis… Mí padre se llamó Vincent Phantomhive…

-¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¿Que Rosete y yo nos separemos? ¡Nosotros te adoptamos para darte lo que perdiste! ¡Te dimos casa, comida y amor! ¡¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera tan extraña?!

-Porque… - Baja la mirada, de manera que su cabello cubriera sus ojos – Necesito… Aliviar… - Coloca su mano derecha sobre su pecho, apretándolo – Mis… Emociones… - Ante esto, Sebastián suelta los hombros del niño, lo estaba lastimando, su semblante enojado cambia por uno de tristeza, se disponía a abrazar al niño cuando – Y no me rendiré… - Se aleja unos pasos del menor que levanta la mirada con un rostro tosco y decidido – Tu cederás y estarás conmigo… Dejarás a Rosete por mí.

Sebastián vuelve a su postura firme y furiosa, golpeando al menor de una bofetada tirándolo al piso.

-Mañana mismo te conseguiré hora para un psicólogo – Dice saliendo del baño.

Ciel se pone de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, observándose, esa fastidiosa cicatriz en su cuerpo y ahora su mejilla roja, aprieta con fuerzas sus puños, tomando la toalla y saliendo así del baño, se encierra en su cuarto con pestillo y se deja caer tras la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya veo, así te ves más lindo – Dice la voz de aquel tipo, desde aquel día, mientras lo afirmaban entre varias personas, manteniéndolo con las caderas altas y la cabeza gacha. Lo usaba todos los días como un juguete de sexo, lo sacaba de su jaula para entretenerse.

Ciel ya sabía de memoria esta rutina, lo sacaba de su jaula, lo desnudaba, algunas pocas veces lo obligaba a hacerle sexo oral, otras sólo lo penetraba y lo dejaba en el suelo por un buen rato ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Padre, madre, Dios, por favor… - Susurra Ciel abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza en ellas - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie viene a rescatarme…? – Capítulo 19 del manga.

_Luego de un mes con esta fastidiosa rutina, fue marcado…_

_Metido a un saco…_

_Tirado…_

_Y finalmente… Encontrado…_

-¿Quién eres, pequeño? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta un desconocido que lo tenía entre sus brazos y acariciaba con ternura su cabello.

Sin atinar a más, el niño lo golpea e intenta ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo, sintió dolor en su entrepierna, cayendo nuevamente, pero esa caída es amortiguada por aquel desconocido.

-¿Qué te hicieron, pequeño? – Vuelve a preguntar cuando se abraza a el, llorando.

-Quiero a mis papás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Ya veo, así te ves más lindo" – Repite – "Me importa poco que quieras ver a tus padres… Ellos ya murieron…" – Cae la primera lágrima – "Dime ¿Te gusta? Que bien duro…" – Aprieta su puño – "Quizás en unos años más, también puedas darle así a un hombre, probablemente lo disfrutaría" – Sonríe mientras seguían cayendo sus lagrimas, contradictoriamente – "Tu también podrás… Hacer caer a alguien…" – Se pone la pijama y seca sus lagrimas con una sonrisa en su rostro – Papá… Yo… ¿También puedo… "Darle" A alguien…?

* * *

_Unas amigas me rogaron que querían ver a Ciel de seme, este es un pequeño indicio xDD pero AAA que cómico! Por más que intento imaginarme a Ciel de seme con Sebastián MAS ME RIO!!!!  
_

_Mí post data anterior fue un tanto desagradable xDD Aunque no sirvió mucho, seguí llegando al mail con miles de mensajes de favorite story o story alert de usuarios que no dejan reviews_

_jhasdjahsdjsa_

_En fin, no importa, No es ambición en lo absoluto, como dijo una amiga "¡Es que no me motivan!"_

_^^ A veces uno siente valorado su trabajo, pero al parecer no es bastante bueno, lo reconosco, este es malo_

_JASHAJSHJAHSJA_

_Cuidense adiós!!! AH! Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!!_


	4. Sádica ironía

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 3 fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Estúpido, sádico y enamorado] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene yaoi, violación, shota no es fuerte para nada, pero por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Girl-Darkness, The Beauty of Insanity, , Azura33, Angie2000, 0.-0.0 y Kaho - Kazuki_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

___Este episodio es como tantos otros xDD, tengo una manía por hacer sufrir a Ciel, es mí frustración por lo malvado que es con mí pobre Sebas._

___Espero les guste  
_

___Adiós!!_

* * *

**Sádica ironía**

Siempre era así… Un adulto cuando convenía, un niño cuando le servía… Y así seguiría siendo siempre… Un estúpido, sádico y enamorado…

¿Enamorado? ¿Sería realmente esa la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía por Sebastián?

-Rosete – Pronuncia Ciel, Sebastián se había ido, era aquel el momento perfecto para ejecutar su plan.

-¿Si? – Responde la dama, la sonrisa de Ciel era particularmente sádica y malvada, lo cual descolocó a la mujer.

-¿Amas a papá? – Pregunta con un tono de voz inocente y pasivo.

-Por supuesto.

-Yo también – Agrega.

-Lo sé, esta bien que lo ames, es tú padre.

-Je je… Pobre perra… El papel de víctima te ha sentado bien todos estos años… Ahora no te quedará más… - La mujer se sorprende - ¿Qué harías si digo a papá que hoy te vi con un tipo en su cuarto? Que escuché gemidos… Gritos… Placer…

-¡¿Qué te pasa maldito mocoso?! – La verdadera Rosete salió a la luz, la puerta se escucha abrir, aquel era Sebastián, Ciel sonríe, dando media vuelta, se dirigía a contarle a su padre, cuando algo pesado golpea su cabeza y lo deja inconsciente…

Acto seguido: Estaba en un auto, amordazado y amarrado, abre sus ojos y puede distinguir a la mujer manejando a través de un camino espeso, algo así como un bosque.

-Siempre le dije a Sebastián que si adoptábamos, no adoptara a un mocoso traumado y violado como tu – Conversa, cuando ve al menor retomar consciencia – Que adoptáramos a un bebe, una persona que pudiéramos criar y educar nosotros, pero se encariñó contigo y no pude hacer nada… Y tu como un buen subnormal, seguramente te enamoraste de el… Pero no te permitiré que lo arrebates de mí lado, no sabes por todo lo que pasé para que las tipas dejaran de babosear por el y marcarlo como territorio MÍO, no lo hice para que llegara un mocoso de once años, violado y traumado como tu a quitármelo – El auto se detiene.

Sebastián estaba acostado en su cama ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ciel? No lo vio en todo el día, cuando llegó, Rosete se comportaba de manera extraña, pero no iría a ver a Ciel, Rosete había dicho salir a comprar, Ciel supuestamente esta en su cuarto.

Miraba tristemente el papel donde se encontraban los datos del doctor que atendería a Ciel, le daba pena el saber a su hijo así de enfermo, su pasado era el culpable, nunca quiso preguntarle los detalles, sólo supo lo que los médicos le dijeron: Fue torturado, violado y posteriormente golpeado en la cabeza para meterlo a un saco.

Decidió ponerse de pie, se dirigiría a su cuarto, habían pasado cuatro horas de que había llegado y el menor no había ido a molestarlo, a insinuársele ni a tentarlo, eso lo hacía aún más extraño, tampoco escuchaba ruidos desde su cuarto o caminar por el pasillo hacia el baño.

-Hijo… Ya pedí hora para tú… - No había nadie en el cuarto.

Mientras tanto Rosete cargaba a Ciel entre sus brazos, dejándolo en el suelo, la noche comenzaba a caer y miraba con miedo a su victimaría, aunque… ¿Con qué cara podría reprocharle algo? El también la iba a sacar de su vida a toda costa… Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que le planeó, pero en su contra ¿Será el destino? ¿Será que lo merecía? La imparable rueda de la vida, un día arriba, otro abajo… Si… Después de ser torturado… Fue criado amablemente por esta familia, tratado con amor por parte de su supuesto padre… El se dedicó a romper ese lazo con sus miedos e inseguridades, con su loca enfermedad mental que lo obligaba a querer estar con Sebastián… A penetrarlo, aunque sabía que era técnicamente imposible por su edad, pero ese tipo… Ese maldito tipo…

_"Quizás en unos años más, también puedas darle así a un hombre, probablemente lo disfrutaría"_

Lo obsesionó con la idea de hacerle eso a alguien… El quería dominar después de ser dominado… Quería… Intentarlo…

A tal punto que llegó a eso: Intentar separar a sus padres adoptivos para dejar a su amor enfermizo sólo para el… Para penetrarlo, así como lo desafiaron…

La sonrisa de Rosete era envidiable, la luz del sol se ocultaba, dejando entre la oscuridad a un atado Ciel Phantomhive, condenado a la tortura y a la soledad… La soledad que le mismo se buscó… Su rueda del destino lo dejó cosechar lo que sembró, sí, ahora el estaba abajo, después de cuatro años de estar arriba, volvió a su estado casi original… Siempre abandonado…

-Lo lamento, mocoso, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa – Finalmente da media vuelta y sube a la camioneta… La noche prontamente caería…

Llegando a casa, la noche definitivamente cayó, quizás Ciel demoraría, pero terminaría muriendo de frío, sed y hambre después de todo.

-¡Rosete! ¿No saliste con Ciel al supermercado? – Pregunta Sebastián con angustia – Lo busqué por toda la casa y no está…

-No, no fue conmigo ¿No está?

-No, lo peor de todo es que tengo el presentimiento de que se fue por mí culpa… Anoche yo… Lo golpeé…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

– Tu cederás y estarás conmigo… Dejarás a Rosete por mí.

Sebastián vuelve a su postura firme y furiosa, golpeando al menor de una bofetada tirándolo al piso.

-Mañana mismo te conseguiré hora para un psicólogo – Dice saliendo del baño.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Lo golpeaste? ¿Y por qué?

-Se portó mal… - Respondió Sebastián cabizbajo – Por eso mismo ahora debo encontrarlo… Si le pasa algo yo… Jamás me lo perdonaría… - Sale corriendo y toma la camioneta, lo buscaría por toda la cuidad.

Recorrió toda la cuidad, pero nada, sólo le quedaba una parte… El bosque… Un momento… El asiento trasero de la camioneta tenía… Sangre…

Como siempre es claro, en los bosques se instalan voyeristas, drogadictos y hombres que no tienen una buena reputación en la sociedad ¿Qué mejor que un banquete improvisado? Un pequeño niño de once años con rasgos femeninos muy notorios debido a su poco desarrollo de niño como tal, atado y amordazado… ¿Acaso eso no excita?.

Se asusta un tanto al ver a un hombre mayor acercarse hacia el, pero al notar que lo desata y quita su mordaza, se tranquiliza.

-Gracias – Volvía a sentirse como hace cuatro años atrás… Sólo que esta vez fue salvado.

Pero no, el mayor estaba sobre el besando su cuello ¿Un niño de 1.40 de estatura puede quitarse a un adulto de encima?

Y así volvía también a sentirse como hace cuatro años atrás… Cuando lo sacaron de su jaula y creyó que lo salvarían… Toda esa ilusión para que después… Lo violaran…

-¡Espera! ¡¡Mí papá es millonario!! – Mintió – ¡¡Si me haces algo te hundirá en la cárcel!!

Pero a un borracho, las consecuencias de sus actos poco le importan en el momento del placer.

-¡¡¡Mí papá es millonario!!! – Gritaba mientras pateaba hacia el aire, tenía las piernas abiertas y al tipo entre ellas, no lograba hacer que las patadas llegaran - ¡Me está buscando! ¡¡Y te matará cuando te encuentre!!

La boca del niño también era algo que no lo dejaba pasar desapercibido, lo toma e intenta besarlo, pero este se rehúsa… Esos labios sólo habían besado y sólo besarían a Sebastián, su amada obsesión.

Pero como quien no se rinde, vuelve a tomar las cuerdas que lo atacan para amarrar sus manos por la espalda, estaban molestando mucho, toma su rostro, abre su boca con sus manos e introduce su apestosa lengua en ella, todo con la esencia exclusiva del fuerte alcohol consumido instantes antes.

Muerde esos delicados botones hasta hacer brotar sangre de ellos, la bebía como un vampiro, el sabor de la sangre era deliciosa, comienza así la penetración dolorosa y sin preparación…

_"Lo más probable es que… Sebastián me hubiera lubricado antes y… Hacerme sentir… Un poco de placer antes de… No… No… Eso no… Yo… Yo quiero penetrarlo a el... Yo quiero… Dejar de ser débil… Quiero dominar… Quiero…"_

Aquellos pensamientos entrecortados hacían brotar lágrimas de los ojos azules del niño que jadeaba pesadamente ante el dolor…

¿Cuánto rato había pasado? Aquel maldito borracho no se cansaba… Ya llevaba alrededor de cuatro veces que se corría dentro de el…

-Mírate, que pendejo, el verte así hace que me excite aún más.

Si, el hombre se reía ya que en los numerosos minutos que llevaba el tipo jugando con el, ninguna vez se había corrido el menor, no… El sólo pensaba…

-Sebastián… - Susurra cuando ve unas luces por entre los árboles del bosque, eran luces provenientes de focos… Focos de un… ¡Auto!

Al notar movimiento de cierta zona del bosque, detiene la camioneta, el borracho se percata de esto y con su penetración a medias, huye como puede, estaba torpe, aturdido, como queda un hombre después de emborracharse toda la tarde y correrse cuatro veces seguidas.

Sebastián baja del auto, aunque aquel muchacho en el suelo no fuera Ciel, ese adulto huía de algo… ¿De qué huía?

-¡¡¡Espera!!! – Grita Sebastián tomando al mayor y golpeándolo, ciertamente debo destacar que en ningún momento prestó atención al cuerpo tirado en el suelo, no le tomó atención a la identidad de la víctima, de alguna forma le dio prioridad a atrapar al victimario, algo que de algún modo es bueno, tal vez mirando a la victima, seguramente una pobre niña abandonada, perdería demasiado tiempo y el maldito escaparía.

Lo golpea hasta dejarlo inconsciente, el tipo se notaba borracho y su pene manchado en semen le causaba un asco interminable, ahora, siguiente acto… Ir a reconocer a la víctima…

Parecía tener un imán para las desgracias… Era… La segunda vez que lo encontraba así…

* * *

_Responderé una duda que es constante a lo largo de este fic, Ciel no logra ser seme xDD_

_Le es imposible, Bueno, disfruten este episodio, el próximo viernes traeré mí última entrega ^^  
_


	5. Sádico final

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 3 fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Estúpido, sádico y enamorado] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene yaoi, violación, muerte de dos personajes, shota, no es fuerte para nada, pero por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_0.-0.0, Haruka-chan, , The beauty of insanity, Suffere, Yura, Girl-Darkness, x'asis-chan'x y Angie2000_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

___Este episodio es el más triste de todos, y como no, si es el final, a mí en lo personal me cargan los finales tristes, pero suelo siempre escribir finales así, no se por qué, pero siempre se me imagina que el manga y el anime no tendrán finales felices, por eso mismo trato de no hacerlos felices_

___Como el refrán que inventé [Sí alguien lo escuchó antes, es porque me lo copió! xDD]_

___"Sí mantienes la esperanza, te aseguras una desilución"_

___xDD Disfruten!!  
_

* * *

**Sádico final**

-Ciel… - Pronunció ante la fría escena, si, fría, como el en esos instantes… Helado…

Su inmutado ser parado frente a aquel niño en ese estado…

Sus manos amarradas por la espalda le hacían ver que estaba incómodo, sus ojos cerrados que le daban un aire muerto y sus mejillas mojadas producto de las lágrimas, su cuerpo a primera vista tan frágil y delicado… Maldita sea… ¿Qué significaba la sangre en la camioneta? ¿De quién había sido la culpa?

-¡¿Ciel?! – Grita, tomando de los hombros y zamarreando al más joven que no abría sus ojos, su cabeza se movía al ritmo que lo zamarreaba, producto de la gravedad, sus pezones ensangrentados y su boca semi abierta lo hacían parecer… Muerto…

Está varios minutos pasmado ante la imagen del menor, cuando atina a que debe darle calor, lo desata y limpia las manchas de sangre en su cuerpo, el asqueroso semen de aquel vagabundo.

Toma a Ciel y lo envuelve entre las ropas que antes traía puestas, el muchacho temblaba entre sus brazos y podía escuchar su sollozo en sueños, también cuando le exclamaba en voz baja "Déjame".

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Sebastián encontró al muchacho en el bosque… Dos semanas sin hablar, dos semanas casi sin comer…

-Aún no habla… - Comenta Sebastián a Rosete – Y es mí culpa…

-Para de atormentarte y decir que es tú culpa… - Consuela la "Buena" Esposa de Sebastián.

-Si, si lo es, porque yo lo golpeé, nunca lo había hecho antes, el… Debió sentirse muy mal y escapó al bosque…

La conversación seguía transcurriendo y Rosete se sentía bien porque el muchacho ya no hablaba, sin duda le aseguraba que no la delataría, al menos no por ahora…

Todos los días y puntual ingresaba Sebastián a su habitación para encontrarse con el niño acostado en su cama y con la mirada perdida en cualquier dirección…

Se sienta junto a el y lo acaricia por varios minutos, besa su frente y delinea con su dedo índice sus labios.

Permanecía todo el día con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero cuando llegaba Sebastián a hacerle cariños, el cerraba sus ojos y descansaba en el, incluso aquella tarde, cuando delineo sus labios, sonrió.

Más que nada extrañaba su voz terca y suave a la vez, cuando vio aquella tan hermosa sonrisa en su rostro… Decidió que esa noche la pasaría con el…

-¿Por qué pasarás la noche con el? – Pregunta la esposa con algo de enojo, si, el muchacho era una amenaza, ella ahora sabía lo que quería.

-Está solo, está triste… - Recoge su pijama como siempre lo hacía y se retira del cuarto, eso era realmente irritante, si el niño se sanaba, diría la verdad.

Entra a la habitación prendiendo la luz y cerrando las cortinas, acomoda un poco al niño de modo que le de algo de lado en la cama y lo abraza dulcemente.

-Sabes… Cuando te vi por primera vez… Yo… No pude evitar sentirme cautivado por ti… - Le comenta al niño que yacía entre sus brazos sin corresponderlo, pero con los ojos completamente abiertos – Cuando me enteré de que te darían en adopción… Tuve que adoptarte… No pude dejarte solo… Fuiste desde siempre para mí… Tan especial… - Susurra a su oído y besa con delicadeza su mejilla sonrosada – Te quiero… - Calló un momento para abrazarlo con más fuerzas – Perdóname por haberte golpeado, lo hice porque me sacaste de mis cabales, pero jamás quise que te escaparas de casa por mi culpa y te pasara esto… Yo…

-Papá… - Lo interrumpe el menor con la voz entrecortada, mirando todo el tiempo su pecho, sin levantar la mirada para no toparse con esos ojos carmesíes y aún sin corresponder su abrazo – No fue… Tú culpa…

-Si lo fue, eres un niño y me ensañé contra ti, tu todo el tiempo fuiste víctima de tú pasado y nunca fui capaz de cambiar eso, entonces…

-Supongo que… Notaste la sangre en la… Camioneta… - Sólo eso bastó para hacer que Sebastián captara la idea y se pusiera de pie dirigiéndose furioso hacia el cuarto de su esposa.

-¡¡¿Rosete?!! – Exclama entrando al cuarto, la mujer de sentó de inmediato, asustada por la manera de reaccionar de su marido - ¡¡¿Tu dejaste a Ciel en el bosque?!! - La mujer calló, aquella era su respuesta, el silencio siempre se traduce como un "si" - ¡¡¿Cómo no lo asocié?!! ¡¡La sangre de la camioneta!! ¡¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!! ¡¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!!!

-¡¡El iba a alejarte de mi!!

-¡¡¿Le tienes miedo a un niño?!! ¡¡¡¿Tan poco confías en el amor que te tengo como para ponerte así en contra de un niño?!!!

La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se extinguió por completo, escuchaba a su Sebastián furioso reclamarle a su esposa lo que le había hecho, pero luego…

_"¡¡¡¿Tan poco confías en el amor que te tengo como para ponerte así en contra de un niño?!!!"_

Aquello significó sólo una cosa… Independiente de todo lo que pasara y del amor verdadero que Sebastián sentía por Ciel… El lo veía sólo como a un hijo, y tenía razón, no tenía por qué verlo como algo más, si nada mas eso era: El hijo.

Escucha claramente los llantos de la mujer diciendo que no quería que eso pasara, que el asunto se salió de sus manos, que en realidad ella no quería que corriera peligro, estaba totalmente triste y arrepentida de lo que había ocurrido…

Ciel se pone de pie al escuchar los llantos de la mujer excusándose ante Sebastián, caminando hacia la cocina, encontrándose con un cuchillo.

Lo ignora y continúa caminando, llegando así a la habitación del matrimonio… Sebastián estaba… Abrazando a Rosete mientras lloraba…

Casi por inercia se devuelve y toma el cuchillo, Sebastián casi no se dio cuenta cuando el cuerpo de Rosete se tornó más pesado, hasta que cayó al suelo, y tras verla caer pudo ver a Ciel con un cuchillo ensangrentado en sus manos.

-Al fin quedamos solos tu y yo… - Suelta el cuchillo, dejándolo caer contra el piso, provocando un sonido macabro y totalmente fuera de lugar, la sonrisa de Ciel era simplemente indescriptible luego de ver caer a su victimaria y luego víctima…

Se acerca, pasando por encima del cadáver de su hasta ahora "Madre" y besa a Sebastián, que choqueado, no corresponde el beso, pero tampoco lo limita, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras el niño avanzaba hacia la pared, cumpliría su meta, cumpliría su cometido… Dejaría de ser dominado para dominar, continúa intentándolo, estaba tan cerca de cumplir su desafío, cuando es empujado hasta chocar contra la pared, cayendo así al suelo.

Observa como Sebastián saca su teléfono celular.

-¿Qué harás? – Pregunta asustado, en el suelo contra la pared y junto al cadáver.

-Llamaré a la ambulancia y al orfanato – Responde con voz tosca y decidida, del menor comienzan a brotar lágrimas.

-¿Me… Devolverás al hogar de niños? – Pregunta entre sollozos, comenzando a temblar.

-De todos modos te devolverán cuando sepan que asesinaste a tú madre adoptiva – Corta fríamente para darle la espalda y continuar la llamada mientras esperaba que contestaran desde el otro lado de la línea, cuando escucha nuevamente ese frío y cruel sonido del caer del cuchillo, volteando rápidamente para ver también a Ciel unirse con su esposa y mezclando su sangre en el suelo donde escurría…

* * *

_Lamento a quienes no les gustó el final, acepto críticas^^ Gracias por haber seguido este fic!_

**The Koroshi Death's End**


End file.
